


A Normal Day

by geethr75



Series: The Vampire and the Hunter [7]
Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Hickeys and press conferences. Just a normal day.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts).



Max looked in the mirror and frowned. “You've given me a hickey. Again.”

“So?” Alexander smirked from the bed.

“I can't hide this under my collar,” said Max, turning and looking at Alexander severely. “But then you knew it, didn't you?”

“Perhaps, I'm tired of you hiding it,” murmured Alexander, drawing him into his arms. “Perhaps I want everyone to know you're mine.”

“You do realize I have a press conference today.” Max whispered, as he kissed his lover. “And I can hardly go with a hickey. My editor would kill me.” He moved back to the mirror, picked up a scarf and wound it around his neck. “That ought do for now. I'll borrow Sophie's make up kit for a proper patch up job later.”

“You always find a way, don't you?” Alexander murmured as he sat back, propped against the pillows.

“Yes,” Max grinned, turning and walking upto him, bent down to kiss him again. “Thwarting you is what I do best.”

He went to the door, turned and said, “By the way, I like declaring you're mine too.”

A horrified expression came over Alexander's face as he touched his own neck. “Max! You didn't!”

“Waited till the sun came up, so it won't disappear till tonight,” Max grinned.

“And people call me evil,” Alexander sighed, though his a smile hovered around his lips. “Max, I can't even see myself on the mirror. How the hell am I supposed to hide this?”

“Turnabout is fairplay,” Max blew a kiss in his direction, as he exited the room, closing the room behind him.

Alexander laughed softly as he lay down. He had a board meeting and a press conference afterwards- the same press conference which Max was attending. A grin spread over his face as he imagined the direction the questions would take if he appeared with a hickey on his neck. And Max would be there.

Turnabout was fairplay after all.

Max stared in astonishment as Alexander Lucard walked into the press conference, sporting a very prominent hickey on his neck. He was so going to kill the bastard tonight. Alexander's eyes found him in the crowd and he smirked, while Max glowered.

The press conference was about Lucard Industries' expansion into the US, but Max could see that most of the reporters were more interested in the hickey than in the prepared statement that Alexander was reading.

A few questions were asked about the expansion, and about the company's future plans, then one reporter asked,

“If we could ask something personal, Mr. Lucard?”

Alexander raised his eyebrows, “Certainly, Mr. Dawson.”

“Is that a hickey on your neck?”

“I should hope so,” Alexander said, his amused glance meeting Max's angry one.

“So, are you in a relationship with someone?” asked Dawson again.

“Yes, I am.” said Alexander, smiling quite warmly. Max was certainly going to kill him. He knew very well that Alexander could shut off the reporter if he wanted to. And if he was not doing it, it was because he did not want to. 

“What is her name?” Asked another reporter, Karen Peter. Max wondered why they were all behaving like a bunch of gossip columnists just because they caught sight of a hickey.

“It is a he,” said Alexander, as his eyes met Max and there was a challenge in them. Max wanted to throttle him. He knew Alexander was trying to discomfit him. Well, it was a game two could play at. His eyes met Alexander's again, and he unwound the scarf around his neck. He had not had time to borrow Sophie's make-up kit. Alexander grinned openly, his eyes never leaving Max's face. 

The reporters were not stupid, though they behaved like they worked for gossip rags. They were going to catch the look, and Max shook his head as he rose and exited the room. He was going to kill Alexander tonight. No questions about that. His phone beeped. It was Alexander.

“I thought you wanted everyone to know.”

Max wanted to bang his head. Damn the vampire! He re-entered the room and walked straight to Alexander and kissed him.

“Wait till you come home tonight,” he said.

Alexander grinned


End file.
